The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and can be favorably utilized, for example, for semiconductor devices including a MISFET and a method of manufacturing the same.
The MISFET is formed by forming a gate electrode over a semiconductor substrate via a gate insulating film, and forming source/drain regions over the substrate.
Further, there is a technique for forming the MISFET by growing an epitaxial layer for source/drain over a semiconductor substrate.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1998-242464, a technique of raising regions to be source/drain diffusion layers by selective Si growth is described.